The Eye Of Twilight
by Link1310
Summary: A continuation after Twilight Princess. Link finds the shard of the that contains Midna s tear. Link must use the tear to to save termina from twilight eminating from an unknown source. LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recollections and Goodbyes (Link's point of view)

this chapter by: Daniel Jimenez

I watched the sands swirl around among the Arbiter s Grounds. This place, located on the top of a tower deep within the Gerudo Desert, was house to a cursed artifact known as the Twilight Mirror. It was the only known link between the world of Light and the world of Twilight.

I thought heroes were supposed to be happy with the endings of their adventures. Right now, I don't feel so happy with sending Midna back to the Twilight,' I thought, glumly. The extreme heat distorted the air in front of me. It was really beginning to annoy me because my green tunic was matted against me with sweat, and my blonde bangs dripped into my blue eyes. I watched Midna and Zelda converse by the Twilight Mirror. The Twilight Mirror s intricate Twili patterns glistened in the orange desert sun. I was not paying much attention to what they were saying because I was thinking about Midna.

Midna was the beautiful princess of the Twilight, as I had just recently become aware of. Her skin was of a light blue tone and had glowing blue Twili markings similar to that on the mirror. Her hair was a fiery red, somewhat similar to her amber and yellow eyes. I just couldn t look away from those beautiful but fierce eyes. As I stared at both the princesses with mock interest, I thought over the adventures I had with the beautiful twilight princess.

I remembered the time when we first met in that dark, twilight-consumed dungeon in Hyrule Castle. As a wolf, the little, mischievous imp treated me as her slave, like I was worth only what I could do for her. She rode upon my back, crushing my spirit with sarcastic comments and complaints as to how useless and inept I was. And yet, I helped her, unwillingly, in hope of saving my friends from Ordon. Her sarcasm and snide remarks made me greatly despise her. Midna took me through dangerous waterways and over the perilous roof-tops of Hyrule Castle, without any regard for my safety. All the way there, she kicked my sides, complaining that I was too slow and that I was almost worthless to her. One comment still remains in my mind today. ''Oh my god, you are the slowest creature I've ever met! Why am I wasting my time on such a retarded little dog like you! You are not even fit to save your own dumbass! Oh, did I make you cry wolfey? I thought the legends told of a man turned into a blue eyed beast, not some blue eyed pussy.'' I now understood her reasons for doing this. All her power was taken away when Zant cursed her. The only power she had was in her words, for Zant could never take that away from her. She practiced this power in order to remind herself that she still had it.

I was, however, thankful that she took me to meet Zelda because I fell completely in love with her at first sight. When Zelda removed the dark hood to reveal her face, I was stunned by her beauty. Her golden locks fell to her shoulders, her pale face looking at me, azure eyes laden with guilt. Midna enjoyed that guilt in her eyes. Zelda then relayed to me the events that had taken place that caused the Twilight.

During our adventures to bring light back to Hyrule, and to search for the dark power of the Fused Shadows, Midna s stone heart softened a bit. Although she did continue with her sarcastic and snide remarks, she wasn t saying them completely out of hate. She was now saying them as some form of comic relief. Even though she still thought I was only useful to find the Fused Shadows for her, she knew that she would get more out of me by treating me better. We grew closer to each other, but we both never admitted it. We became good friends and a great team.

When we had received all the fused shadows, Zant ambushed us at Lanyru s spring, plunging it once again into Twilight. The familiar sensation of becoming a wolf quickly hit me. Zant held a black and red orb in between his hands, staring straight at Midna. I reacted instantly by putting myself in harm s way, a little bit by habit and mostly because a feeling that I did not recognize. As I hit the orb, I felt a searing pain in my forehead. Everything went black as I lost consciousness. While I lay unconscious, Midna had a short conversation with Zant before being mortally wounded by the light spirit Lanyru by a direct hit of light. As I heard her scream of pain from my unconscious state, I quickly woke up and acted upon that unknown feeling again. I lifted her on my back and immediately headed to Zelda. I kept on asking if she was alright, and she would weakly nod. As it started to rain, I did all I could to comfort her. Everytime she moaned in pain, I would turn around to lick her, as if to signify everything would be alright. I ran as fast as my limbs could carry me. I began to feel Midna's breathing slowing down, each breath felt labored. I began to cry. It was then that I realized what this unknown feeling was. It was love. I realized that while I had feelings for Zelda, they could not compare to mine for Midna. As soon as I received this revelation, I put everything I had into my strides. I reached the gates of the castle and realized I would never get past the guards. I made my way to the secret waterway that Telma had mentioned a while back. Even though Midna begged me not to risk my life in this dangerous waterway, my heart told me to do anything that was needed to save her. When I reached Zelda, we fought over who to save. I wanted Zelda to save Midna, and Midna wanted Zelda to break my new curse. Zelda knew that Midna was needed to help me along my journey so she told me of the Master Sword, and she merged with Midna, allowing her to walk in the light. We began to grow closer after this event. We then put the Twilight Mirror back together and destroyed Zant and Ganon.

After the reminiscing, I remembered just how much I grew to love Midna. I felt my stomach clench. I recognized this feeling as the feeling one gets when they know they re gonna have to say goodbye to someone important in their life. Lightness and Darkness are the two sides of the same coin One cannot exist without the other I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world They left it because it was their design that we meet, Zelda said. Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true If all in Hyrule are like you, then I guess you ll do alright, Midna replied as she stepped up the Twilight staircase. Looking at me, she said, Thank you Well, the princess spoke truly, as long as the mirror s around, we could meet again Link I See you later. A golden tear rolled down her blue cheek and she pushed it towards me with her hand. The tear hit the mirror and I heard a crack. I then realized what was happening. She smiled at me sadly as she disintegrated into the Twilight. I was too shocked to move. The mirror then shattered into glistening pieces, only to remain in our memories. My stomach clenched even harder


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fate (Link's point of view)

This chapter by: Daniel Jimenez

I fell to my knees hard. I didn t even notice any pain. I was too heartbroken to care anyways. My face fell into my rough, leather gauntlets as my body shook with the sobs of a hopeless romance. Why Midna, why?

That was the only thought in my mind as I drowned in my emotions. The only pain I felt was in my heart, and on my left hand. The triforce of courage seemed to turn black on my hand, and it hurt me a lot. I didn t care. I felt a gloved hand gently touch my shoulder. I turned to see Zelda with tears glistening on her pale face.

It had to be done Link. She did it for the good of both wor-, she said as she was cut off.

Can you ever just think out of your little triforce of wisdom for one second and stop trying to justify everyone s actions! Don t you know how to comfort someone!! I yelled.

Link I m pretty sure I am just as hurt as- you loved her didn t you? she questioned, her lip quivering. I looked down to see my reflection in my sword. Although my eyes were red with sobbing, the hurricane in my blue eyes began to settle. The Triforce remained black, however.

Why does it matter? She s gone anyways. She obviously didn t feel the same way about me that I felt about her! I said, on the verge of tears. Zelda noticed the hurricane return to my eyes and decided it best to not tell him.

During the time she spent merged with Midna in her heart and mind, she felt all the feelings that Midna did. Pain, anger, annoyance. There was one other feeling that she did not recognize in the beginning. It always popped into her mind when she saw Link s carefree smile or when he talked to her. She soon recognized this feeling as love. Oddly enough, Zelda found herself feeling the same way towards Link right now. Maybe her long-term connection to Midna s mind somehow influenced her current thoughts. She knew that these truths would hurt Link even more, so she kept them to herself.

She walked over to me, picked me up by my tunic and dragged me over to a spot by the mirror to sit down. She was definitely stronger than she looked. We sat next to each other, enduring hours of awkward silence. I often caught her staring at my left hand and at other times, my face. She didn t know that I had seen her do this. As the darkness of dusk crept over the Arbiter s Grounds, we began to head for the staircase to leave the tower. Then I saw something glowing by the mirror. I ran towards it quickly. What is it Link? Zelda asked, concerned. I grabbed the glowing little orb into my hands to get a better look. What I saw amazed me. It was a shard of the mirror contained in Midna s tear. Zelda, is there anything I can do to get back with this? I asked high in hope, my eyes brightening once again. I stuck my open hand in front of her face, the weightless orb resting in my palm. I m Link, I m afraid not she said quietly.

My hopes fell along with the brightness in my eyes. To replace that brightness were tears. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I blinked them back. Zelda led me out of the tower, her caring arm around on my shoulder the whole way down. We both mounted the boar that was left in front of the tower and rode slowly back to Lake Hylia. I barely talked the whole way home. I just stared at my sword and the tear the whole time. The tear was completely spherical with the shard glistening in the middle. It was about the shape and size of a small egg. I thought it looked a bit like an eye. I just stared at it the whole time asking why. Why did you do that Midna?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Midna's feelings

Its was late when we finally returned to the castle. The pain i felt in my heart was extreme. I took a moment to look down at my hand as we road up to the enterance of castle town. The Triforce was still black, tainted by my anger and sadness. We dismounted Epona, my eyes still not completely dry, despite the long trip. I hung my head to stare at the ground as Zelda and I slowly made our way to the gate. "Link... I... don't really know how to explain this to you," Zelda said turning her head to look in my direction. "When i merged with Midna to save her life, I felt everything she did. Her feelings, her thoughts, her actions, everything. But I noticed that, everytime she looked at you, and talked to you, her heart became filled with an emotion that, in the beginning, didnt realize what it was or what it meant." I looked up and turned my head to face Zelda, a little glimmer of hope in showing in my eyes. "Link... that feeling... was love." she told me. "Yes Link, she loved you so dearly."

i stopped walking forward, and turned toward Zelda. "She... loved me?" "But then why did she break the mirror like she did?" I asked, confused. "Link, she destroyed the mirror so that the two worlds that exist, will not mix again. The land of Hyrule will be safe from twilight from now on." she said, smiling sadly at me. I returned the smile, ever so slightly and asked, "But was it worth what she did, forcing us to never cross paths again?" Zelda placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "She did it for you Link. It was all for you." Her words struck me like a hammer to the side of my head. "She did it for me? i mumbled to myself, not realizing Zelda had her what i said. "Yes Link. She did it so you would never have to endure the presence of Twilight anymore." She was now motioning to me to follow her to the castle. I began to walk, and i turned my head back to look at Zelda who was walking with the grace of a Goddess. Then it struck me. flashback "As we all know, light and darkness cannot mix." end flashback. Maybe, the Godesses meant for us to go our separate ways. "NO!" i yelled in my mind. "There is no purpose in cutting me off from my dearest and closest friend. Why did she have to go." My mind was yelling so loud i could not hear Zelda yelling, "watch out!" Next thing i know, I am running right into the closed gate to the town.

Zelda laughed and reached her hand down to help me back up. "Are you ok?" she asked chuckling. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I was a little lost in thought." I said, holding my nose. We continued through the gates, toward the castle. She had asked me of my adventure. "Im sorry Zelda. It hurts too much to talk about it now." i said. In respect i took up her hand and lightly kissed it. "Its ok Link. I wanna hear though. But just take as long as you need." I nodded to her and proceeded to walk up the steps toward the castle. We stopped at the front gate door to the castle. "Well link. I guess that i should really be getting back to work. I have so many responsibilities." she said. I nodded and said, "I understand." Suddenly, i had no control over what i was doing, and i found myself taking Zelda into an embrace. "Um... Link?... what are you doing?..." She asked, with a shy tone to her voice. I released her once i had full control over my thoughts again. "Wow... im sorry. I guess i just needed a hug." I said, trying to put as much truth to it as i could. "Don't apologise Link. Thats what friends are for." I smiled at her, and she sent one right back at me. I bowed, and then turned around and started to walk back. "Link!" she yelled to get my attention. "Please, dont make it harder on yourself. Dont beat yourself up about it." I nodded, then smiling i turned around and walked out.

I looked down to what was in my hand. I remembered i hadnt let go of the tear. "I need to put this somewhere special." I said to myself, thinking of somewhere to display it. "I'll figure it out later."

I walked out and hopped on Epona. Next stop: Ordon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: From castle town to Ordon and back

I was heading through Kaikario Village now. Some time had passed since i left Castle town. I just couldn't shake the memory of Midna shattering the mirror. I am so sadened by this event. But Zelda said she did it for me. If she wanted to do something for me, she could have destroyed the mirror and stayed with me. "But thats almost impossible because the mirror was the only known link to the twili--..." "WAIT! ONLY KNOWN LINK TO THE REALM!" My duty has become clear. I MUST set out to find another way back. "I'll return to Ordon tonight, and head back to Castle town tomorrow to tell Zelda of my departure."

I had just rode into the area of Ordon where my house was located. I climbed off Epona and tied her up. I went up the ladder, and opened my door, walked in, shut the door, and then fell flat on my face asleep. The next morning my neck was sore and tight from sleeping the way i did. "LINK!!" I walked over to my window to see Ilia standing down below. "Ill be right there," i said. After straightening myself up, i walked out of my home and jumped down. I stood in front of her now, and the first thing she did was capture me in am embrace. My face turned red. "Woah... whats with all the emotion Ilia?" She was crying. "You have been gone so long without even so much as a word." I held her close trying to comfort her, drying the tears off her eyes. "Im fine Ilia. Im right here. Dont cry." She sniffled then sucked ut up. "im sorry link. I just care is all." She said. "Its ok. Its great you care about me enough to cry for me. They both chuckled. "Well Ilia, I know i just got back, but im leaving for another quest." I said to her with confidence. "What?" "already?" She asked. "Yeah. I have to go and find my dearest and best friend who has dissappeared." i told her, as if i have said the same thing 1000 times already. "Say hi to everyone for me." i said as i mounted Epona. "Ok Link. Bye!"

I love you She wispered so quiet no one could hear. Epona Whinnied and dashed off towards castle town.

Castle town was as busy as ever. I left Epona outside to graze while i do the business i set out to do. When i reached the gates the guards yell "Halt!" I froze dead in my tracks. "What business do you have here, commoner?" one of the guards said. "Commener?" i said. "You dont know who i am, do you?" "No sir, and it dont matter because you are not getting in." the guards said angerly. "I am Link, Hero of Twilight. Ring any bells?" I said sarcasticly. "OH! its the hero! That makes a difference. Go on in." the guard said. "Thank you" i said, smiling as i walked in. "Princess Zelda has permitted access to you anytime, so feel free to enter as you please," He stated, standing uniformely before me. I couldn't help but smile. To think i am special to her. But the smile quickly escaped my face as the sound of a large explosion eminated from the castle, Its sound deafening. I struggled and regained my composer only to become startled again as a scream was heard from the window of the tower where the throne room was situated. Out of instinct, I yelled "Zelda!" and began to charge into the doors of the castle, Master Sword in hand. I navigated throughout the many confusing rooms when i finally came to the staircase where he had entered when he was transformed into my wolf form. Suddenly, and uncontrollably, i became entangled in a web of memories. "This is not the time for that," i said to myself. I shook the memories from my mind and entered into the throne room.

"Link!" Zelda yelled frantically as she backed against the opening that was supposed to be a window. A dark shadowy figure stood firm, poised to strike, and as i charged at it, It stood up straight, withdrawing the small dagger in its hand. All anger and hatred i previously sensed diminished.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"It must be a trap," i thought to myself. The figure turned around slowly and said, "welcome, hero of twilight." "What do you want?" i asked, Master Sword still at the ready. "I want you of course," it chuckled. "What i asked?" feeling uneasy about what i just heard. The figure sheathed its weapon and bowed slightly. "Link, Hero of Twilight, My name is Maria. I am the Princess of the far away land of Termina," She said softely. "If this is true," i said, " than why did you have a weapon pulled on Princess Zelda?" It smiled at it removed its hood to reveal a face that looked similar to Zelda's, but she was much older. "She wouldn't tell me where the Hero was located. So all i was trying to do was convince her to tell me. I really mean no harm to anyone," she smiled, yet having almost all seriousness in the matter. I relaxed a little bit, keeping the sword in my hand. I bowed slightly, and asked, " What is it that you have searched me out for?" She lowered her head sadly and stated, "Termina has fallen to an evil force. The shear power of it is stronger than Ganondorf ever was." I sheathed my sword, and i walked towards the princess of termina, and placed my hand on her right shoulder. "Princess, do not be ashamed for asking for help. You should be grateful that you have found the help you are looking for," smiling at her in reassurance. "Thank you," she said.

I walked over to Zelda. I Pulled her in and hugged her. "You ok?" i asked. "Yes Link. I am," she said, placing her head on my shoulder. We broke our embrace, and i said, "Lets go into this other room," I said walking toward the room. The two princesses followed. We all sat down and began to converse. "So, what is this evil that has fallen in your land?" i asked curiously. She looked down and I saw a tear run down her face, as she began to talk. Dark shadows filled with evil beasts are over taking my land." What?!" zelda and i said in unison. "yes," she said, "and we have no idea what it is." Maria said. I knew what she was talking about. "Twilight..." i said, looking at the ground. "why has twilight returned? I thought the only portal was destroyed." I said, stricken with the pain of Midna leaving. "Twilight?" Maria asked. "Yes. Twilight is of the dark side of our world. It is slowly taking your land and turning it to darkness." Zelda explained, holding on to my hand as i grieved. "Is that so?" Maria asked, "then what do we do about it?" I looked up and said, "We find Midna, Princess of Twilight." "She would know what is going on." Zelda nodded to me, her fingers still entangled with mine. "Then we must journey to Termina," Zelda said. I looked up at her and looked into her eyes. "No you cant come with us, You have duti..." She cut me off saying, "Link, I can have a substitute for a given time to take my place, and besides, I've wanted to go on an adventure with you ever since i was a little girl." I couldn't help but smile at her. "I guess we shall depart in a few days. Meanwhile, I must travel back to Ordon and bid a farware to the citizens of my hometown." "Ok," said Maria. "Then we will depart in 3 days." Zelda and I both nodded. "Thank you Hero and Princess, for helping. I didnt think you would." Maria said. "Why wouldn't we," i said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The next morning, we rose up out of bed early. Zelda asked a guard to see that Maria be treated well while we were away. The guard bowed and dismissed himself. We then started to make our way out of the castle. "you sure you want to come with me?" I asked her. "Yes Link." Zelda grabbed my hand and our fingers entangled. "I want to go with you," she finished. All I could do was smile. We walked to the castle enterence and let go of each others hands, walking past the guards at the gate and walk out of castle town. I called Epona using the call Ilia gave to me. I have become increasingly greatful that Ilia made it for me. "Man, I wish i could warp again," I said quietly to myself. Zelda looked at me and smiled. "You may have to when we get to Termina," She told me. I mounted Epona and put my hand out to help her up. "Hold on tight," I said after she got up. And thats what she did. She seemed to enjoy being close to me. We began to move through Hyrule Field to the Bridge of Eldin. I recalled the moment when Midna and I had fixed the bridge, but quickly pushed the memory into the back of my mind as we moved across the bridge that is suspended above the river that flows through the castle. Knowing the blobs, whatever they were, were up ahead, i reached for my shield and held it above our heads. "Zelda, get in close so you are under the shield," I told her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder. I blushed a little but then regained focus as one of the attacking blobs bounced off the shield and onto the ground behind us. As we rode into the upper section of Hyrule field I said, "You know the danger is over, right?" "Yeah, I know," she replied, rubbing her head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned my head onto her's for a moment until i realized the group of boars and their riders were approaching from every angle. "Brace yourself!" i said. She did so squeezing tight onto me. One by one, I cut them all down. After I was finished, I sheathed the Master Sword and proceeded into Faron Woods. As we rode by, we waved at the guy who made oil for lanterns, and as the princess came into view, his jaw dropped. He quickly pulled himself together and bowed politely. We then made our way into Ordon spring. Ignoring the spring, where Ilia was thinking to herself, Ilia turned around to see me and a figure she couldn't quite make out. She tried to get our attention but never could. She followed us back into the town, watching carefully so that she wouldn't be spotted. After Zelda and I had dismounted Epona, I grabbed her bag and motioned toward the house in the tree. "Its nothing fancy," I said, "But its not bad either." We climbed up and I opened the door. "Its big," she said. "I guess you could say that," I replied. "Make yourself at home, for we are staying here tonight and will depart tomorrow afternoon, after visiting the village," i told her. She nodded and she walked slowly toward me. We embraced each other for a while. Then she noticed something. "Thats that mirror shard isn't it?" she asked pointing to the object that hung above the door. "Yeah. I just couldnt let go of it." I said. She smiled. "Well, we should rest up," i said to her. After she gave me a nod, she crawled into the bed and i entered in behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ordon

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been in a "Pickle" i guess you could call it. I have been so busy recently. Anyway, here is chapter 7!

I opened my eyes to see that my arm was wrapped around Zelda's waist, and that she was holding onto my arm. I smiled and moved sloster to her.

"Link, Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes," i said. She then pulled my arm closer against her.

"Link, Is that the mirror shard you found before we left?" she asked, looking at the wall it was fixed to.

"Yeah." I said, "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I would never want to lose something that reminds me of my closest friend. It would hurt my heart too much to lose those memories of her. I went through too much with her just to forsake her memory.

Zelda looked up at me and smiled. She seemed astonisted by the dedication i had towards Midna.

"Ready?" I asked her as i got up out of bed, pulling my tunic on.

"For what?" she said with a confused look.

"To visit Ordon." I said, pulling on my gauntlets.

"Oh! I had completely forgotten where we are!" she said looking kind of ashamed. "Well of course i am," she said as she got up and went into the other room to change.

"She had forgotten what we were doing here. She was thinking about me," i thought to myself, pulling the mastersword and Hylian Shield over my shoulder and fastening it.

Just then, the door opened and she emerged, wearing a lovely dress that was the perfect mixture of white and violet. She wore a golden circulet on her head, with her hair pulled into a ponytail. She was beautil and it was astonishing how her outfit really brought out that beauty in her.

"Wow... you look... beautiful zelda," i said studdering. She giggled and pulled me into an embrace, laying her beautiful and flawless face on my shoulder. "Why thank you," she said pulling me in tighter. I wrapped my arms around her for a momemnt. I then pulled away saying, "We have to go visit the town now."

I opened the door for her and watched as she climbed down the ladder with such grace. When she had reached the bottem, i simply jumped down. I landed on my feet and rolled forward, banishing the pressure of the impact. After i straightened myself out, i took her arm in mine and walked towards the town.

When we passed under the archway into town, i noticed Talo stood upon the rock pillar in the center of town. I chuckled slightly, and began making my way over to him. He didnt see us because he was facing toward the goat farm. Mayor Bo saw us making our way over to Talo, and he began to say, "Li..." I motioned for him to stay silent, and a smirk had overtaken his face. He nodded at me and Zelda and I began to make our way towards Talo, who was still facing the other way. I turned and winked at Zelda, and she nodded. We were still arm and arm as we continued. Once we were close to the rock, i turned to Zelda with a smirk on my face. She nodded again.

"HEY TALO!!" Zelda and I yelled in unison.

This had startled him and he fell off the pillar. I then remembered that Talo can't swim. I ripped my arm away from Zelda's and jumped into the river. I grabbed the boy's had and led him to shore. As I climbed out of the river, we all began to laugh. Even Talo was laughing at himself.

"Well, now who is this Link?" Talo said motioning toward Zelda.

"Talo, this is the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda," I said to him, smiling at Zelda.

"No Way!" Talo said in surprise. Everyone in town was gathering around to see what was going on. They immediatly saw Me and...Princess Zelda?! A crowd gathered around us, welcoming us back into Ordon.

I then interrupted the crowd saying," We are departing for a journey into the land of Termina, which has somehow befallen the same fate as Hyrule did not to long ago."

"When will you be returning Link?" Asked Mayor Bo.

"As soon as the darness that cloaks the land has subsided," I stated.

After about an hour of talking to the townsfolk, We decided to depart. Sitting atop Epona, we bade everyone farewell and rode toward the rapidly rising sun. Zelda leaned her head on my shoulder and wispered, "So, the adventure begins, Hero of twilight.

"Yes it does," I said, leaning my head onto her's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the way out of town, we stopped to retrieve our things. I grabbed all my weapons and equipment and grabbed Zelda's bag. On the way out of the house, I pocketed the mirror shard that contianed Midna's tear.

I tossed the things down and Zelda caught them. Then I threw myself over, hoping she woulod catch me. I landed on top of her, knocking her down to the ground. I lifted up my face and smiled.

I kissed her cheek and helped her up. Now we would travel back to castle town, but we decided to stop in Hyrule field to sleep when nightfall hit. We stayed in the area we came to right after crossing the Bridge of Eldin. The fire I made glowed and flickered as Zelda and I lay on the ground, staring at the stars.

"Hey Link?"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Do you think we will run into Midna again when we reach Termina?" She asked

"If there is Twilight present, then yes, im sure we will see Midna again," i said to her with a smile.

Just then, they saw a shadowy figure dressed in a loose robe running toward the bridge. "Help! Someone please help!" it shouted, not seeing us as it ran by.

"This presence feels familiar," I though to myself.

A monster astride a huge boar came crashing through the path that lead further into hyrule field.

"Stay here Zelda," I said to her, grabbing my sword and shield.

After a quick nod, I began to chase the monster riding the boar. I quickly came upon the creature, and with one slash, I cut both the creature and the boar into two. After the corpse had settled, i regained my composure, and walked up to the shadowy figure. It was still facing the other direction.

"Why thank yo..."

The figure had stopped when it had turned around.

"Link!" it yelled throwing its arms around me.

A/N: the chapter is kinda short, but i felt it to be a good time to stop. I have up to chapter 11 written already, but cant find time to type them up. So ill get those to you as soon as possible.

BTW thanks for the reviews. Greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My Vision

A/N: I dont know how often i will be able to update due to restrictions set upon me by my parents, but i will try my best :) Here is chapter 9

"What's going on here?" I thought to myself

The figure released me, looked down at the ground, and slowly uncovered it's face.

"Minda!" I said excited. "How did you get back?

"I escaped out of the Twilight that now shrouds Termina. I knew you were the only one who could help, but i ran across the creature that was chasing me as i made my way over the bridge that extends over the river flowing into the castle." She said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Zelda is waiting back at the Bridge of Eldin. Let us return before she gets worried," I said to her.

With a nod, we began to make our way back to the Bridge, and within a period of only a few minutes, we had returned.

"Minda!" Zelda said, the excitment in her voice being as mine was. She scrambled to her feet and made her way over to Midna, taking her in a friendly embrace and releasing her. "How did you get back here Midna?"

I smiled at the fact she said what i had said only a few moments ago.

"Through the Twilight wall that shades Termina now. I teleported to the castle, expecting to find you there in the throne room, but when i did not, i set out, heading west toward Ordon to look for Link, but that creature instead," she said smiling.

"So, Midna, do you know how the twilight has returned to the world of the light? I thought the Mirror was the only link between the two worlds," I said curiously.

"Was," she said, as if correcting me. "It is true that the only link between the two worlds, until Dark Link, broke free from his twili seal. He then found an old spell book that had contained a spell of ressurection. You can only guess who he brought back..."

"Ganondorf," we all said in unison.

"The summoned a portal, and with it, created a link between the two worlds and, thus creating another link to this world." She finished.

"Why have you come back to the world of the light Midna?" I asked.

She dropped her gaze. "The castle... was overrun by an army so vast i had no choice to escape. I had to find you and hope you could help me retake it," she said, despair present in her voice as she spoke.

"Where would the portal be located?" asked Zelda.

"Clock town. At least thats what i heard." She replied.

Suddenly, a blinding white light overtook my vision, and everything went black. I pulled myself together and stood up on what appeared to be nothing but black air. It seemed if i was floating for a moment. I then looked to see myself standing in a town. I had never seen anything ever resembling the town before. A giant moon loomed overhead, and fixed to it was a sinister, almost evil, looking face. As if it were plotting to take its revenge on the people below. I heard a young voice to my left, and i turned and looked in that direction. There was a little boy, that looked exactly as i did when i was younger. He was even wearing the same style, green hero cloths i was. The boy was young, only 11 or 12 years of age. But suddenly as the surrounding town had appeared before me, it vanished, leaving behind nothing but the darkness i had seen before. I then saw that same boy fade into view in front of me, but vanished to be replaced with that same boy, only more of age. He looked exactly as I did! He was looking directly at me with a piercing stare.

He softened his stare and smiled. "Welcome Hero of Twilight," he said.

"Who is this?" i thought to myself.

"I am the Hero that had saved Hyrule long ago. I am the Hero of Time." He said.

"That makes since," i thought to myself again. I smiled and said hello.

"Where are we?" i asked him.

"Between the Realm of the dead and the Realm of the Living." He answered.  
He them reached for his pocket, and dug around for something that i couldnt make out until he held it in front of me. "This is the Orcarina of Time," He said. "Take it. It will come it great use."

I knodded and took the Orcarina from his hand. He then pulled out another Orcarina, It was dirty and looked of age. It was a faded red color.

"Im am about to teach you the Song of Time. If the Goddess of Time sees you as worthy of traveling the trends of time, then you can use this simple but powerful song to travel time freely. Play as i do." He said holding the orcarina to his mouth.

One by one, we played a simple arrangement of notes, then played it smooth timing. I could feel the power overtaking me, but it quickly diminished. "You felt the power for yourself. Take the Orcarina, as you will need it when you reach Termina." The Hero of time then disappeared into the darkness. I put the Orcarina of Time into my bag, and a voice that seemed to echo through the darkness infinitely. "I will return when it comes time. Begin making your way to Termina. I will contact you again when it comes time.

And with that, I began to fall through the darkness toward a bright light and it engulfed me.

A/N: Ill get the next chapter to you as soon as possible. Right now, im not sure when i will be able to update next, but it should be some time soon.

Keep the Reviews coming. I need input from you guys so i know if i need to change any sort of tactic or method of writing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Still unpredictable updates.

I could feel the ground against my back . With my eyes closed, i noticed that there was a wet rag draped upon my forehead. My eyes shot open and i shot up off the ground. The rag that was upon my head fell to my lap. Pain shot from the back of my head down my spine and back up again. I moaned in agony as this occurred.

"Link!" Zelda and Midna shouted, but it wasn't just them. There was another voice that sounded.

"What happened to me?" I asked, studdering from the intense pain i was experiencing.

"I don't know," Zelda said as the familiar sensation of her warm embrace took hold.

"You just... collapsed," Midna stated as she knelt down examining my face, which was covered with dust and dirt.

I looked down at Zelda, who was pulling me in tighter and tighter with every second. She was crying... silently.

"He..y..., can zelda and I have a moment alone?" I asked, hiding the pain that was contained within my entire body.

"Sure," she replied, nodding slightly, before turning around and walking toward Midna, motioning for her to follow. When they were no longer in range of their voices, I turned to Zelda and pulled her in close to me.

"Link..." she said, sobbing. "I thought I had lost you," She said, pushing her face into my shoulder.

"Oh Zelda..." I said, having no words that i could say to her.

Suddenly, I had a brief flashback of the vision, when the Hero Of Time had given me the Orcarina.

I losed my grip on Zelda for a second. I reached to my side toward the bag i had placed the instrument in during the vision. Sure enough, the Orcarina was still in that pocket. I looked up at Zelda, wiping the flowing tears from her beautiful face, and then reached into my bag, pulling out the bulky item.

Zelda, looking down at the instrument, asked, "What is that?" The tone in her voice being as if she didn't know what an Orcarina was.

"It's... The Orc...arina... of Time..." I said studdering.

"You're Kidding, Right?" she said chuckling.

"No, I am not," I said in all seriousness. "While i was unconcious, I had a vision of the Hero of Time from long ago. He gave me the Orcarina saying, "You will need this when you reach Termina." He then taught me the song of time. The power of that song is incredible. After that had happened, he told me, "I will return when the time comes. Begin making your way to Termina through the Colassas in the Gerudo Desert."

"And with that, he disappeared, and I woke up. " I finished.

"You're not kidding, are you Link?" she asked as she let her head gracefully fall to rest on my shoulder.

"No im not kiddiing," i said, moving closer.

Zelda helped me up off the ground, and we began to make our way back to camp. I looked down at my hand, wondering whether the Triforce was still black. And to my amazement, it was pure and untainted. I smiled as Zelda grabbed onto my hand, our fingers becoming entangled. I suddenly stopped, and used the force of her walking to swing her around to in front of me. We softly locked lips. Smiling, we slowly began to make our way back to camp.

A/N: Again, keep the reviews coming. chapter 12 has been written, but again i find it hard to find a time to type it up. I'll get chapter 11 ASAP.


	11. Chapter 11

The Eye Of Twilight

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this one. Ive been caught up in so much recently with finals coming around and etc. So expect uneven updates.

When Zelda and I had made it back to the camp, the fire had just went out. It was dark and all you could hear was the sounds of the movements created by the creatures that lurked nearby.

"You wanna sleep Zelda?" i asked her.

"That would be good. We need the rest." She said smiling. She yawned covering her mouth with her hand as she had grown acustom to in the palace.

Zelda walked over to were her bags were located. She found herself a cozy spot in the grass and layed down. I was next as i followed in behind her, placing my arm around her waist and pulling her toward me. We layed there quietly, the darkness slowly overcoming our conciousnesses and making out eyelids heavy. Zelda was first to fall asleep. I layed there, staring at the embers of which the fire left behind. Then I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep.

A/N: that was supposed to finish the last chapter. I realized i had forgotten it when I went to right this one.

Chapter 11

It was early in the morning when i had awoken from my sleep. I gently retrieved my arm that Zelda had tight in her grip. I sat up and looked around.

"Nobody is awake yet," I thought to myself. "Lets go and make yourself useful."

I began to walk down to lake hylia from the camp we set up by the watchtower by the Gerudo Desert. I had retrieved the Orcarina of Time from the bag attached to my side and began to try to play the Song of Time. It took me a few tries, but eventually i got the right combination of notes. That power i had felt before overtook me again. It was different this time though. Everything around be went black. Then i heard a voice. It was the voice of a women. But the voice sounded as if it were of heavenly stature. "Greetings, Hero of Twilight. I am the Goddess of time. When you play the Song of Time, you are able to go back in time up to the events leading to your birth. If you wish to speak to me again, just play the Song of Time and I will appear unto you." the goddess explained.

And as quick as she appeared, she was gone.

Now, I can plainly see that this instrument of legends is very important. "I think i should surprise the girls," i thought to myself, chuckling as i did. The surroundings that had turned black right before my eyes had returned to the state i was once able to see.I assembled my fishing rod and set out to Lake Hylia to catch some breakfast. Luck was with me this time, seeing as i got enough fish to feed us all within a half an hour. Fish hanging over my shoulder, i returned to camp.

I built a fire and placed the fish on a stick to turn them over the fire. A wonderful sent willed the air, catching Zelda's Attention.

"Link? Is that you?" she asked, not turning over to look at me.

"Yes," i replied cheerfully.

"That smells wonderful," she said to me, stretching, and then rising up to come and sit over next to me. She allowed her head to rest on my shoulder.

I turned the fish over the fire again. Then i wrapped my arm around Zelda, pulling her close, and we both stared into the fire, discussing the details of the adventure i had with Midna not too long ago.

"Damn. Im so lucky to have you," I thought to myself, smiling, then leaned in, giving Zelda a kiss. "I love you" I told her.

She chuckled a little bit, then smiling, she said,"I love you too Link!" 


End file.
